


Cherry Chap Stick

by innocent_wind



Series: Tumblr drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, hot kiss scene, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_wind/pseuds/innocent_wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi can't help but stare at Bokuto's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Chap Stick

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Kitty here(ﾉ≧ڡ≦).  
> So once again another drabble, the prompt was Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips.  
> I really like how this turned out, I hope you like this too and Bokuaka is literally one of my favorite otps. Also kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
> You can always find me on tumblr for other works that sometimes aren't posted here; innocent-wind.tumblr.com  
> Also you are more than welcome to request drabbles for various fandoms on my tumblr.

“A-kaa-shi!”

The beautiful setter looked at his captain and ace’s lips, not really hearing what was said. Whenever Bokuto would say his name, Akaashi’s eyes automatically went to the other boy’s lips. The way Bokuto would say his name, mostly incorrectly, made the black-haired quiver, especially during the ‘shi’ part. The way his lips would push forward ever so slightly, making them seem so full just made Akaashi want to grab his fellow teammate by the shirt and completely ruin those sensual lips. It was not long ago that Akaashi noticed that he was completely enticed by Bokuto’s lips, which was strange since half the words that come out of it where nonsense. It also didn’t help that he was hopelessly in love with his captain for two years already. Dealing with his one-sided love wasn’t easy, but ever since Akaashi took notice to Bokuto luscious lips it had only gotten worse.

The way he laughed, the small smirks, every mouth movement that Bokuto made, Akaashi was more than aware. He had practically memorized every movement, replaying the mental images in his head whenever the other boy wasn’t near. Whenever Akaashi would get frustrated about his current relationship with his captain, the images of Bokuto’s lovely lips kissing a random girl would appear in his head, making the beautiful boy filled with anger. All this, of course, was happening mentally. Akaashi would never let these true feelings of his show, especially whenever Bokuto was around. He’d act normal, maybe even a bit more distant. Sometimes Akaashi would wonder how things would be if he was a bit more straightforward, imagining himself pinning the horned boy to the wall; kissing him, sucking on his lips until they turned a lovely shade of pink. Alas, he would never do that; Akaashi just wasn’t that kind of person. 

“Aaak-aas-hi!” A loud voice boomed from the black haired boy who was lost in thought. “Your coming over tonight right? You promised me to help me study. If I don’t pass these midterms then coach won’t let me participate in our training camp. Why aren’t you coming? Don’t you love me anymore?” Bokuto said with pleading eyes, not even stopping for a minute to hear Akaashi’s answer ‘ automatically assuming the worst. Akaashi hated whenever Bokuto would say that he doesn’t love him anymore. He knows its just part of Bokuto’s way of talking, but for Akaashi it meant something else. The vice-captain wished that one day he’d stop loving him and his unrequited love would end. 

“I promised I’d help you didn’t I,” Akaashi said with a slight sigh. Bokuto eye’s shined with excitement as his put one and on the younger boy’s shoulders as they left the gym to get dressed. Bokuto was randomly spouting out nonsense again, but Akaashi notice something a bit different. As usual, his eyes went to the older boy’s lips but this time they had some sort of shine to them. ‘That’s new’ Akaashi thought. 

A few hours later, Akaashi was sitting on the floor of Bokuto’s room, his back leaning on the bed. Bokuto was lying on his back with a book raised above his head. “As you can see if you substitute the letter with the number……, “ Akaashi was explaining to Bokuto the math problems that Bokuto said he had trouble with. It was always like this before every test. Bokuto would come crying to the younger boy, saying that he doesn’t know anything and need his help. Akaashi would never understand how a third year would need the help of a second year, as it should be the other way around; although Akaashi would give in to his pleas every time. In the end Bokuto would always pass and thank the beautiful boy nonstop even though Akaashi had his suspicions that he really didn’t need his help, but rather just wanted to bother him. 

“A-ka-a-shi! I can’t take anymore studying let’s take a break,” Bokuto said as he sat up and got up from the bed. Bokuto went to the glass of water that was placed there earlier by his mother and took a large, messy gulp. Akaashi couldn’t help but notice the water that trickled from the older boy’s mouth to his lips, making the young setter think only perverted thoughts. Then the spiky haired boy went to his gym bag and took something out. It was a chap stick, and from the red color Akaashi could deduce that it was cherry flavored. 

“That’s new,” Akaashi said bluntly, looking at Bokuto with a tiny bit of lust in his eyes.

“Yeah, my lips have been dry recently,” Bokuto, said nonchalantly.

Akaaski's brows wrinkled at that statement; Bokuto’s lips have in no way been dry recently and he should know since they are the main attraction that he’s been looking at recently. Without even noticing what he was saying, Akaashi said, “No they weren’t.”

Bokuto raised an eyebrow, amused at this statement. The older male sat in front of Akaashi, and leaned his head close with a sly grin. “And how would you know Akaashi? Have you been looking at my lips recently?”

Akaashi’s eyes grew, and he turned his head away; cheeks flushed with guilt. Had Bokuto noticed that his lips were all that the beautiful setter thought of? “It’s not that, I just never noticed that they were dry,” Akaashi said trying to keep his calm demeanor. 

“Would you like to feel how dry they are,” Bokuto said licking his lips. 

‘God that’s hot,’ Akaashi thought to himself, his body burning up with a sense of arousal, and before he could utter another word, Bokuto slammed his lips against Akaashi’s. The feeling of the soft flesh against his mouth stunned Akaashi, his body stiffing up. It was like he was thrown into one of his fantasies, but this time it was real. Bokuto’s right hand reached and grabbed the back of Akaashi’s neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. His other hand gently enveloped the younger boy’s hand that was placed on the floor, giving a tight squeeze. Akaashi’s eye’s were open from the shock, and was staring at Bokuto’s face noticing that the captain had long lashes when his eyes were closed. Eventually Akaashi gave in to the kiss, decided that this might be the only time that he’d be able to kiss this person whom he loved dearly. Then Akaashi felt something wet on his lips, asking permission to open. As he gasped, Bokuto’s tongue went straight into his mouth fighting for dominance. After an intense, and hot, tongue battle, Bokuto broke the kiss to breath and Akaashi in the heat of the moment nuzzled his neck, planting kisses all over his neck, chin, and then back to the lips. Although not before Akaashi daringly found his way into Bokuto’s lap, legs wrapped around the ace’s waist. Fuck, Akaashi couldn’t believe that he was doing the exact thing that was in his dreams, the very thing he lusted for. As Bokuto opened his mouth for another tongue filled kiss, Akaashi brushed his teeth against the other boy’s lips before suddenly nibbling on the bottom layer. Akaashi felt Bokuto shiver, as a small moan escaped the horned owl. Bokuto brought him even closer, arms holding him tight, yet gently; continuing their steamy make-out session. After both boys were more than out of breath, they finally broke away from each other. Bokuto not releasing his tight grip from Akaashi buried his head against the younger boy’s chest. 

“I love you Akaashi.”

Akaashi was stunned, he’s never thought for even one moment that his love was mutual. Licking his lips, ‘Cherry’ he thought, the younger boy took Bokuto’s face in his hands and raised Bokuto’s head so that they were looking at each other. Bokuto was completely red, and Akaashi was certain that the heat from his cheeks meant that he was the same. 

“I love you too Bokuto, “ he said before closing the distance of their lips once more.


End file.
